La prophécie
by EveApplefield
Summary: Jonathan Cran survit à tout: les corbeaux affamés, la maltraitance, Batman, être battu à mort avec une chaise, coupé en deux, se faire poser une puce explosive dans le cerveau, la noyade, être brûlé vif... Certaines personnes finissent par se poser des questions.


Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

**Attention ! La suite de ce one shot n'a absolument aucun sens. Pour plus de sécurité, veuillez retirer votre cerveau de votre boîte crânienne et le mettre en lieu sûr . La rédaction ne sera tenue pour responsable d'aucun dommage occasionné par la lecture de cette** [oeuvre récit aventure] _**idiotie.**_

Mains enfoncées dans ses poches, tête basse et épaules rentrées, une grande figure longiligne marchait à travers le rues de Gotham, ignorant sciemment les cris qu'on entendait parfois, les demandes des sans-abris, les propositions des prostituées et la crasse environnante. Marcher dans entrailles de l'East End à cette heure de la nuit n'était jamais une bonne idée. Les seules personnes que l'on croisait étaient des habitués ou des gens cherchant les embrouilles. Le terme désignant ici tout et n'importe quoi, du simple" prendre un verre dans une gargote sordide histoire de déclencher une bagarre" au plus original " chercher une victime pour la violer, la découper et la manger, pas forcément dans cet ordre." Les rares personnes qui n'appartenaient à aucune de ces deux catégories étaient soit fous, soit idiots, soit suicidaires, soit armés.

Jonathan Crane faisait partie des habitués du quartier mais il était quand même armé. Il serrait dans sa poche un petit pistolet, cherchant à se faire le moins remarquer possible, ce qui est assez dur quand on mesure deux mètres quinze et qu'on est taillé comme une brindille. Mais malgré sa stature remarquable personne ne vint le gêner. Il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur et dans ces quartiers on évitait d'ennuyer les grands hommes maigres. Ceux qui vivaient dans la rue avaient fini par développer un sixième sens pour tout ce qui touchait aux Rogues. Ils savaient toujours où se trouvaient les tarés comme le Chapelier Fou, le Joker, Double-Face ou l'Epouvantail mais ne disaient jamais rien à la police. Personne n'aimait les balances.

Pourtant bien que le Docteur est une sacré réputation il n'était vraiment pas en forme ce jour là, au point que le premier malfrat venu aurait pu lui arracher la tête. Il y a quelques jours il avait eut une altercation avec Nightwing et... Et bien disons que le petit oiseau était devenu grand et qu'il lui avait collé une raclée monumentale. C'est en voyant cela qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait vieux. Quand il avait commencé le gamin partait à l'attaque dans des slips de bain et se faisait kidnapper tous les quatre matins. Maintenant il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait remplacé la chauve souris. Il était loin le temps où ils rigolaient entre Rogues de ses mauvaises blagues et de sa voix qui déraillait quand il muait. Bon, il leur restait les blagues sur son costume mais c'était moins drôle que celle sur la prétendue pédophilie de Batman. Il y avait toujours celles sur le latex. Qu'est-ce que Dent avait dit déjà ? "Je suis la vengeance, je suis la nuit, je crève de chaud !". L'imitation de la voix, digne d'un cancéreux, couplé à l'histoire de Nygma sur la façon dont il avait arrêté le latex avait fait rire toute l'assemblée mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Leur heure arriverait bientôt. Cobblepot et le Sphinx travaillaient désormais dans la légalité -autant que possible- Harley était partie pour l'Escadron Suicide, Deadshot, Ragdoll et Bane aussi, Paméla lorgnait une île déserte, Wesker était mort, remplacé par une blonde qui n'avait pas duré, le Trio Terrible avait été assassiné, Killer Moth était devenu Charaxes avant de se faire tuer, Catwoman les avait laissé tombés, on n'avait plus de nouvelles de Freeze ou Maxie Zeus, la thérapie de Dent progressait à grands pas... Même Gordon avait prit sa retraite! S'il n'y faisait pas attention, il se réveillerait un jour et se rendrait compte que lui, le Chapelier et le Joker étaient les derniers de la vielle équipe encore en activité. Enfin, si Tetch survivait. Parce que si lui et le Joker possédaient la capacité assez incroyable de survivre à tout, celle de Jervis laissait à désirer, ce qui était dommage car le schizophrène était son seul ami.

Connaissant la malchance de l'Epouvantail, il serait le dernier à partir. Mais pour l'instant il s'évertuait encore et toujours à survivre, parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il finisse ses recherches. Et quand il les aurait finies il en aurait d'autres et... et ainsi de suite. On peu arrêter la science, mais pas les scientifiques!

Alors qu'il broyait du noir en tentant de rejoindre sa cachette le plus vite possible il se rendit compte que la rue était vide. Il accéléra encore le pas. Les Gothamites de l'ombres étaient tels des rats, quand quelque chose allait arriver ils le sentaient et s'enfuyaient aussi vite que possible. Si plus personne n'était là c'est qu'un prédateur était en chasse dans les parages. Courant désormais à travers les ruelles il tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette menace potentielle. Il n'était pas en état de ce battre, le seul fait de fuir faisait déjà souffrir ses côtes, ses jambes, ses poumons et lui donnait le tournis. Il fut un temps il aurait pu mettre une raclée à toute une troupe de petites frappes même dans cet état là mais il était trop vieux maintenant. Ses réflexes s'émoussaient de jours en jours et son endurance était risible.

Finalement, il prit un mauvais tournant et se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il se maudit intérieurement avant de se retourner, le dos au mur. Au fond de la ruelle il vit un homme à contre jour. Les cheveux longs et bien bâti, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était dangereux. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

L'homme s'approcha et il pu enfin voir son visage, mais celui ci ne lui disait rien. Ca n'était pas étonnant, de nouveaux vilains sortaient de terre tous les jours. La majorité ne duraient que quelques semaine alors il ne s'y intéressait pas. Peut être aurait-il du.

"Je suis Duncan MacLeod, né il y a près de quatre cent ans dans les Hautes Terres d'Écosse. Je suis immortel comme une poignée d'élus. Des siècles durant nous avons attendu l'heure de l'Ultime combat au terme duquel l'épée qui tranche une tête libère le Quickening, la puissance de l'Éclair. À la fin, un seul d'entre nous survivra."

...

"...Fascinant ?"

L'homme l'ignora et sortit une épée de nul part. Allons bon, voilà qu'il l'avait énervé. L'expérience lui permit de prévoir ses premiers coups et il les évita facilement. Mais alors qu'il essayait de le contourner pour s'enfuir "l'immortel" l'attrapa par le col et étendit son bras. Pendant un instant il pensa à ses recherches, les piles de papiers entreposées sur son bureau qui ne seraient jamais achevées, jamais publiées, toutes les années qu'il avait perdu, sa santé, sa réputation, sa vie qu'il avait abandonné.

Quel gâchis.

Puis Duncan MacLeod se prit un grille pain dans la figure.

Le docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Au départ il ne vit rien. Tentativement il retira ce qui lui cachait la vue. Un chapeau ? L'observant de plus près il se rendit compte que c'était celui de Jervis. Regardant autour de lui il vit que sa cachette était remplie de cotillons, de farces et attrapes, de quelques Rogues évanouis dans des positions improbables et du Joker. En string léopard. Qui avait envahi son territoire dans un gâteau de Troie, leur avait brûlé la rétine à tous et avait indirectement causé son rêve parce qu'il avait du avaler trois théières du thé spécial de Jervis pour oublier la "Danse du Joker".

Il eut un frisson d'horreur.

Foutu premier Avril.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

-Le premier avril est l'anniversaire de Jonathan Crane ! Le pauvre... L'idée vient de moi et de ma soeur, après avoir discuté de la façon dont il survit tout le temps, même après être coupé en deux, elle a parlé d'Highlander et... Voilà. Il y a TELLEMENT de références à diverses bandes dessinées dans cet OS que j'ai la flemme de compter. Mais pour la litanie sur la disparition des vilains :

-Dans 52 Harley laisse le Joker et part pour l'escadron suicide. Deadshot est un des premiers membres de l'escadron (quand il a été remit au goût du jour sous la tutelle de la merveilleuse Amanda Waller) et il y retourne souvent. Crane se trompe sur Ragdoll et Bane, il ne font pas partie de l'Escadron Suicide mais des Secret Six (mais bon on lui pardonne, c'est plus ou moins le même principe).

-Pendant le "run" de Dini sur Batman (qui est selon moi l'un des meilleurs trucs que j'ai jamais vu) Pingouin et le Sphinx ont arrêté la criminalité mais gardent toujours des contacts avec l'économie parallèle. L'un s'occupe de son casino, l'autre est détective. Je les vois bien se réunir de temps en temps pour parler du bon vieux temps

- Dans un comic Poison Ivy est laissée sur une île déserte qu'elle transforme en paradis. Elle ne comptait pas revenir mais une bande de couillons à bombé son île.

-Wesker est mort pendant le run de Dini, le trio terrible aussi. Magpie aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est revenue. Scarface a été reprit par une blonde-sublime et que j'adorais- qui hélas est morte.

-Killer Moth a vendu son âme à Néron pour devenir Charaxes et il me semble qu'il est mort depuis. C'est dommage je l'aimais bien ! Il était tellement ridicule que ça changeait un peu.

-Catwoman est de plus en plus souvent avec Batman et de moins en moins avec les Rogues, même les autres sirènes de Gotham.

- Je pense que la plus belle fin pour Freeze serait de finalement guérir sa femme, alors dans ma tête il finit par y arriver.

- Double Face à guéri une ou deux fois déjà, qu'une de ses thérapies finisse par marcher n'est pas si tiré par les cheveux. Gordon aussi a prit sa retraite plusieurs fois.

- La disparition de Maxie Zeus... Dans les comics je me souviens plus là de suite, il faudra que je regarde; Mais comme d'habitude cet OS peut être replacé dans le Aceverse donc pour ceux qui connaissent, vous devez avoir une petite idée.

- Richard "Dick" Grayson, ou Nightwing a remplacé Batman quand il était mort (mais en fait il était coincé dans le temps... il va mieux) et donc il a reprit la cape de son mentor, l'adorable petit chieur qu'est Damian Wayne est devenu Robin. J'adorais leur dynamique ! Ca me rappelais Batman et Robin dans Scarecrow year One. Mais hélas Damian est mort et Dick est redevenu Nightwing. Blah. Aussi ce que je trouvais adorable c'est que dans un trèèès vieux comic book superman parvient à aller dans le futur et trouve les Batman et Robin de ce temps. A la fin il découvre que Bruce Wayne est mort de vieillesse, le nouveau Batman est Dick Grayson et le nouveau Robin est son fils, Bruce Wayne Junior. Sans déconner. Aussi, il n'est pas le premier Nightwing, c'était Superman quand il était dans la cité de Kandor. Vu qu'il n'a pas de super pouvoirs là bas il a essayé de faire comme Batman. Ca marchait pas. Grayson a reprit le nom pour lui rendre hommage.

Voilà juste un truc vite fait pour marquer le coup.


End file.
